Just my imagination
by Ermilus
Summary: She's everything I ever wanted. Her smile can weaken any men. But yet she's the one I can't have.." Read and review by the way Ichigo is kinda occ but don't let this stop you from reading it
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach belongs to Kubo **

**Intro**

She is beautiful. But is not for her beauty I fell in love with her. I fell for her because she understood me and not the other way around. Her selfishness and kindness drove me to the point where I, no longer could resist being far from her.

Her smile could weaken any men. It didn't matter how cold you were or strong. This woman could see the good in anyone. Those eyes don't let me start.

They could see straight through your soul. I never harbored those feeling for any woman before. She stole my cold heart with less affords.

I often dreamed about her having my children. You all are probably wondering, who this lucky woman is. Her name is Orihime –Inoue. A perfect name for this beautiful creature.

….

….

….

….

She is sitting on the bench. Her auburn hair is flowing with the soft breeze and I can't help but stare. The kids are playing and couples are strolling.

But I shut everything out as I take every little detail about her in. You all probably think I'm a stalker but that's not it. We grew up together and been there for each other ever since. Like I said I'm not a stalker.

She's laughing, probably something the kids did, and I can't help but smile. She's different. But the thing I like most about her is her personality. She's always, always optimistic even when things look bad.

Is she my **Girl**? Does she feel the same way? No, we're best friends. Its pains me every time I think about it. Worst of all she's married to a guy name Ulquiorra cifer. Do I envy him? Yes I do. Do I hold any ill feelings towards him? No, I don't as long as he keeps Hime happy.

….

….

…..

Out of all the guys in the world she belongs to him. When she flash him those rare smile I get lost and confuse. When they hold each other, I can only yearn to be touch like that. But she belongs to him. My heart bleeds every time she mentions him to me.

It kills me inside when she talks about their adventures. But all I can do is gave her a fake smile. I'll always support her in every way I can. When she needs me I'll be there. I felt my heart shatter, when she talked about wanting to bear his kids someday. Looks like I've been living this illusion of having her and caring about her that I forget that she's married.

But it's just my imagination running away with me from reality. The reality that she will never be mine to love. I never stood a chance to begin with not with her. I can never confess my feelings for her. I just can't. She's happy and that's all that matter right? All I can do is love her from a far. That's my story and burden to bear.

…..

…..

…..

"Kurosaki- kun"

"Here is your ice cream Inoue"

….

…..

…..

My burden to bear…"

**So guys that's my new story. In this story Ichi's the one who harbor feelings for her and she's obvious to it. Should I continue this story in Ichi pov or not? Don't forget to review to tell me what you think alright.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach belongs to kubo and hope u don't mine if ichigo is a little ooc**

"inoue, don't eat the ice cream so fast"

"aaaaah" she cried. She held her forehead and I could see her eyes tearing up. Before I knew it, I reach out and wiped her tears away with my thumb. I felt slide electricity souring through my body. Just by touching her. The sound of scoff broke me out of my revere.

Cocking my head to the left, I saw the man I envy staring me down like I'm beneath him. I scowled and got off the bench. I didn't take shit from people and I'm not planning to take crap from him either. But the moment my eyes fell on her, my heart nearly stop. Her smile got bigger when she notices him. I felt out of place.

"Woman, we are leaving" and Inoue eagerly got up. She hugged me before leaving. And I stayed a while longer staring at their retreating back. It was late in the afternoon when I got home.

My crazy dad was nowhere in sight. I tried to sneak in to my room unnoticed but Karin saw me. I signaled her to be quiet and she did. I give her one of my rare smile before stepping in to my room. I plumed myself on bed and before I knew it I was dreaming about her.

….

…

…

…

I was running late for work. I overslept and I knew that my boss won't be to trill. Driving as fast I could to get there like my life depended on it.

….

….

….

"You're late Kurosak!" my boss was furious. He was an old man with long white beard. He kind of looked like Saint Nick only he was muscular.

"Sorry it won't happen again" I could not afford to lose this job. After all I can't go a day without seeing her. I realized my mine was drifting to her, while being scolded.

"Better not happened again Kurosaki or else we'll have no choice but to let you go"

I knew from his tone he wasn't lying.

"It won't "

…..

…..

…

…..

She didn't come to work today. That left him in a very soar mood. Those who knew me stayed out of my way. The sure as hell didn't wane taste my wrath. Where could she be?

Ring ,ring

I looked at the caller ID it was Inoue.

"Hallo "I could hear her heavy breathing on the line. It didn't sit well with me and somehow I knew something was wrong.

'I I kurosak- kun…" she was hesitating. The dread I felt only worsen.

"I won't be working there anymore" just like that my world fell apart. I didn't know what to say.

" Ulquiorra-kun is going to help me open my own pastry shop. Isn't it great kurosaki-kun?

I didn't want to answer. Was afraid of my voice betraying me. I won't be seeing her anymore.

"uhm, kurosaki-kun are you there?" she was panicking .

I swallowed hard before answering. "I'm ok Inoue, just surprise" I wanted to say I'll miss her but instead I lied.

"I'm happy for you Inoue" I couldn't ruin this for her. Her shop would it be here in town or somewhere else? Not seeing Inoue every morning was bad enough.

"Where will your shop be Inoue?" I didn't even realize that my hands were shaking. If she left the town I knew I would.."

Then I heard her giggle and my heart rate sped up.

"Is right across the street where your office is Ichigo" I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Wait did she just call me Ichigo? I had to be sure.

"Inoue did you call me Ichigo" I heard a slide eep .

"I i…' she stammered.

Even after all those year she was still embarrass to call him by his first name. I let out a soft sight.

"Don't worry about" I wanted her to call me by my name again. It felt right coming from her.

"kurosaki-kun tomorrow is the grand opening wish to see you there"

" I'll be there" and he swear he could she her smiling now.

"I got to go now kurosaki kun I don't want the blue men to steal my red bean pasta"

"Bye Kurosaki kun"

"Goodbye Inoue"

…

…..

….

….

It was her day. I didn't want to wear a suit but my crazy dad insisted to do so. There she was beaming and beautiful as always. Upon seeing me she waved excitedly . We talked and then she was join by her husband.

"kurosaki" his voice emotionless as always.

I groan a little but none the less I greeted back.

"Ulquiorra" I answered the same way.

I knew he didn't like me but I didn't care. All I cared about was inoue and nothing else.

"Woman"

I saw her face lit up. Before I could talk to her more, she grabbed on to Ulquiorra arms, who escorted her away. I never felt so hollow. I didn't feel like staying anymore. Seeing her with him always made me feel like an idiot.

What does ulquiorra have that I don't? with that thought in mine I left.

**Guys hope you don't hate Ichigo for being slightly occ and reviews are more than welcome**


End file.
